


Ice Water

by RyunnKazan



Series: Salt Water: Mer!Rumple Series [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, based off the comics by foxmurphey, mer!Rumple, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyunnKazan/pseuds/RyunnKazan
Summary: takes place in the future of Salt Water: Belle gives Rumple a Christmas present





	

 

Sometimes Belle thought that if someone had told her that Maine winters were as cold as they were, she would have kept her frozen butt in Australia. As she reached Storybrooke’s docks however, the cold was forgotten as her eagerness warmed her.

She eased onto the pier carefully and quietly, but not too cautiously. Anyone with a just a lick of sense was inside, tucked away from the cold. Belle used their common sense as a way to sneak to the docks undiscovered to visit her watery friend.

She removed her gloves and reached into the cold waters, splashing the icy water to signal her arrival. She shook her hand and held it to her to her chest to stop the tingling numbness, awaiting her friend patiently.

Just as Belle was getting feeling back in her fingers, Rumple emerged from the icy water, his smile a beam of warmth in the frigid air.

“Belle!” the merman’s greeting came out in a wet puff of air. “I wasn’t expecting you. It’s so cold out!”

Belle chuckled as she put her glove back on. “You don’t seem too bothered by it.” She noted at the sight of his paler than usual skin.

The merman shrugged, pulling himself up so that he could lean onto his elbows next to where Belle sat. He watched her dig through her bag and his mouth watered at the possibility of the delicious treats she had for him.

Instead of a cup of delicious pudding or one of her friend’s Merlin’s Apollo Bars, she brought out a long piece of cloth as blue as her eyes.

“Merry Christmas!” she shrilled as she held the gift out to him.

Rumple paused at her exclamation and the cloth. She often gave her gifts when she visited with him, but it was usually food or books she would read to him.

However, he cringed at the very thought of hurting Belle’s feelings, so he took the soft cloth with a smile.

“Thank you for the Merry Christmas.” Rumple said, holding it to his nose to inhale the scent,  then giving the cloth a long lick and grimacing at the irritating texture on his tongue.

Belle giggled, earning a confused look from her merfriend.

“Here.” She took the scarf from his hands and wrapped it around his neck, soothing it down his chest. “It’s called a scarf. Ariel made it.” Belle explained to his awe-struck smile. “It’s used to keep warm.”

Rumple’s talon grazed her gloved hand. “I love it.”

Belle smiled, ducking her head in a blush. “I…have something else for you too. But you have to close your eyes.”

Rumple nodded, closing his eyes trustingly.

Belle took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to do. Belle and Rumple were not shy about touching each other. Belle enjoyed Rumple’s golden scales, and he loved feeling the contrast of her smooth skin. But what she was about to do was…much more personal.

She leaned down and carefully pressed her lips to his, moaning lowly at the feel of his cool, salt-dried lips. To her relief, Rumple didn’t lurch away, though he did purse her lips in confusion. As she pulled back, she could feel warmth building up from Rumple’s face and bit her lip to smother any laughter that could erupt from his shyness.

“Are you okay?” she inquired, searching his wide eyes for hurt or anger.

The surprised merman nodded, licking his weathered lips. “That was…”

“A kiss.” Belle finished.

“A kiss.” The merman mused, grazing his claws along his scarf in thought. “I love it.”

Belle laughed in relief.

“Can we do it again?”

Belle blushed at his innocent inquiry. Something inside her longed to kiss him, to show the more intimate side of her attachment towards him. She knew, however, that she needed to slow down. Rumple was already slightly protective of her. Ariel theorized it was just his animalistic biology which both fascinated and worried Belle. She didn’t want to start something that could jeopardize his life or their relationship.

“Soon.” Belle promised, going back into her bag. “Right now, I want to give you the rest of your Christmas gift.”

They spent the remainder of the evening eating the treats from the Christmas party, enjoying the end of the holiday and each other’s company.


End file.
